babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Araya
Hiroshi Araya (荒谷 寛) belongs to the GI Tennis Club and is one of the top players from Kanagawa prefecture. He is also seeded very high in the All Japan tournaments. Appearance S1 Hiroshi Araya pic.png|Season 1 illustration S2 Araya.png|Season 2 illustration Hiroshi has a mature face compared to his age. While playing he is always very excited and has a enthusiastic look on his face. He is known as a muscle training freak, and his body compromises a lot of muscle. Personality Hiroshi has an aggressive personality and tends to go overboard while playing. Initially he had little control over his emotions, but in the match against Eiichiro, he manages to overcome this fault. He is also very loud while playing. Initially, he was very obsessed with defeating Takuma Egawa and claimed that he will quit becoming a pro if he cannot defeat him, but later he realizes that he still has a long way to go and tells Takuma to forget what he said. He is also described as a wild animal by Yukichi Fukazawa Against Eiichiro, Araya complain to the ref because he was thinking that his shot was in while it was out. History In the age of 10, Araya won the second place in "The Kanagawa Junior Championship " the first place was taken by Takuma, and that was the reason he trained hard to surpass him. Plot Second Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc In the Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit, Araya's goal is to take Takuma down and surpass him. In the semi-finals he plays against Eiichiro, where Araya realizes that Eiichiro is not an ordinary opponent, which makes him play with all his power. While playing against Eiichiro, Araya noticed that Takuma has already finished his match, which causes him to suddenly punch his face to bring back his focus in his match. In this match, Araya learns how to take control of himself and find his weakness. After beating Eiichiro, the main match for Araya comes, putting all his dreams about being pro in the line. Araya was really strong against Takuma, but in the end he loses the match. Araya then tells Takuma to forget about what he said and that he will work hard to become stronger and be able to beat him. Skills Hiroshi is one of the top players all over the japan. He is currently the top seed in Kanagawa after Takuma graduated from high school. Hiroshi is a left handed player. He prefer playing from baseline and is a specialist counterpuncher. When he faces an opponent that plays from the baseline, he overcomes the opponent with his speed and power. When he faces an opponent that plays at the net, he uses his counter shot to hit it past his opponent. After playing against Maruo, he learned to change the trajectory of his serves by adjusting his wrist. When things don't exactly go his way, he'll yell out his frustrations to greatly improve his mental strength and play style. Physique According to Yukichi, Hiroshi is a muscle training maniac. Speed Hiroshi has a overall excellent physique and speed. He can easily cover the whole court during a match and was able to keep up with Takuma's serve and volley upto some extent. Counter Hiroshi is a specialist counterpuncher and his counters are very accurate and fast. Relationships Tennis Matches |} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baseliner Category:GI Tennis Club Category:Brand: Babolat Category:Junior Tennis Players